


Happiness is Love and A Pair of Blue Eyes

by mikaminato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 6B, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff ok, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Theo's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaminato/pseuds/mikaminato
Summary: He wouldn’t be arrogant to think their relationship was better or worse than any other couple, either in their pack or anywhere else, but Theo was absolutely sure he wouldn’t trade what they had for anything else in the world. [Theo/Liam]





	Happiness is Love and A Pair of Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A little story in which Theo thinks about his relationship with Liam. Just fluffy and romance because that just what Thiam needs. <3
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you like this one. :)

 

 

Theo watched as the younger teenager paced around Scott’s house at pack’s night, impatiently waiting for the pizzas to arrive, while chatting to Mason and Lydia, who were sitting in the couch. The other two didn’t seem to notice the beta couldn’t keep still, but the chimera knew better. He walked from one side to another as the banshee and the human had to keep moving their heads to keep eye contact with the werewolf.

 

His eyes were attentive at every movement Liam did and Theo couldn’t help smiling unconsciously when finally Corey snapped, demanding the beta to sit down, while joining his boyfriend in the couch. The werewolf blinked a few times, seeming taken aback by the younger chimera’s burst. Lydia and Manson glanced empathically at the werewolf, who had a confused look on his features, because he didn’t seem to notice his own anxiety. He looked cute, Theo thought. Lydia patted at the empty space beside her and Liam finally settled down, _sulking._

Theo felt butterflies on his stomach.

 

The chimera brought his hand to his mouth and wondered how much his life has changed since he was back from hell and they became closer. First, forcefully and then, somehow it felt natural for both of them. He didn’t know if it was the repeated scene of Tara ripping his heart from his chest that changed him, or maybe the second chance itself, but what mattered in the end was that things were different and _he_ was different.

 

Theo never was known for being the caring type but then, something inside him urged him to risk his life for Liam during the Wild Hunt, and then again during the war against the hunters and the Anuk-Ite. It wasn’t for the pack or to prove his valor or loyalty. His actions were taken because he just thought they were the right thing to do.

 

Deep down he just couldn’t bare the possibility of not having the werewolf’s presence on this new life he was living, because even if unconsciously, he got used to his presence, his smell, his unusual rage and inconstancy.

 

He felt happy by the beta’s presence, because even if they were mostly at each other’s guts all the time, it felt cozy and it felt homey in an unusual way.

 

But then… Liam started resting his head on Theo’s shoulder, and a warm smile would spread on his lips whenever the werewolf did it so. Theo never imagined he was able to have that kind of stupid smile dancing on his features every time Liam smiled at him or when the younger boy made a stupid joke, but he did, and it felt good.

 

Theo never thought he would fall madly in love with Liam Dunbar the way he did.

 

Behind every punch, every acid comment or every violent attitude – even if it wasn’t serious – he knew Liam hugged him on the inside. He knew every time Liam diverted his look from him, he always glanced back, a side look full of meanings that both would never be able to put in words.

 

Theo didn’t care that Corey and Mason had probably the perfect fairy-tale relationship. He didn’t mind Nolan and Alec’s PDA, probably because they were young and horny teenagers who had just found out love and were full of hormones.

 

He also wasn’t jealous that even if Stiles and Lydia were apart from each other due their busy schedules – the banshee’s studies and the human’s FBI internship – they clearly loved each other and their relationship only got stronger as time went on. He couldn’t be gladder for them.

 

Also, he was happy with what he had with Liam.

 

Theo didn’t feel upset when Liam said he hated him, nor guilty when the chimera retorted he hated him back. Because he knew it was _their_ odd way to show their affection.

 

He wouldn’t be arrogant to think their relationship was better or worse than any other couple, either in their pack or anywhere else, but Theo was absolutely sure he wouldn’t trade what they had for anything else in the world.

 

Being by Liam’s side made him feel good. And he knew he did the same to the younger boy. Looking back to their building relationship, it felt almost like Theo was stalking him, following him around everywhere, but in the end, Liam seemed to be fine with that, and maybe that was all it mattered.

 

Theo jumped almost imperceptibly as he felt the two-seat sofa’s cushion beside him sink slightly, relaxing as the met Liam’s beautiful blue eyes watching him. Even if his face was slightly serious, something on his gaze just conveyed the chimera a sense of peace.

 

“What are you doing here on your own?” Liam inquired, undoing the first three buttons of his blue shirt, while wiping his slightly sweated forehead with his hand. It was a hot summer night and Liam seemed absolutely disturbed by the heat. The clothing was a birthday gift from Theo. While choosing the present, the chimera thought the color reminded of Liam’s eyes a bit, though nothing could quite be compared to the beauty of his irises, really. Smiling inwardly, Theo shrugged. “Are you sure you’re ok, Theo?”

 

Liam’s furred eyebrows were looking at Theo suspiciously.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” The older boy asked back, realizing Liam’s little game. Unwillingly to lose, he faked disdain.

 

“You’re too serious.” He commented, staring at his boyfriend. “I know you are salty and all, but where are your nasty smirks and sarcastic comments? I can’t even believe you still didn’t make fun of Stiles or my hunger yet, or made a face because we are going to watch The Notebook again.” A smile spread on his red lips, which died as Liam realized Theo wasn’t returning it.

 

He rolled his eyes impatiently.

 

“Ok then, Mr. Grumpy. Stay there by yourself. I’ll tell Derek you want to steal his place as the pack’s Sourwolf.”

 

When Theo realized Liam left, he finally smiled, not being able to stop the thought he was absolutely adorable. The werewolf probably didn’t even realize he was pouting when he moved away from the sofa.

 

He knew Liam wasn’t really upset or angry at him, but maybe over the time they’ve been together, they started playing games to each other, and as much as he loved the boy, he knew someone had to give. Theo absolutely loved to see Liam give in.

 

And modesty aside, Theo was better on that than anyone else.  

 

He was even surer about it when Liam once again sat beside him on the sofa, eyes on the chimera.

 

“Ok. You win. I’m worried. What’s wrong?” He asked, watching his hands; his face shyly looking up at his boyfriend, when he realized Theo still hasn’t said anything.

 

When their eyes met, Theo laughed. A real laugh that made Liam blush and twist his nose. The chimera decided he deserved a reward for that.

 

“I was just thinking…” He started, while the werewolf watched him intently. “About how I wouldn’t trade our relationship for nothing in this world... Or… how much I love you…”

 

Liam’s eyes widened and his features stood blank for several seconds as if absorbing those words.

 

Theo’s lips twisted in a smirk, before Liam screamed in frustration and punched the chimera on his arms. Instead of wincing and protesting, Theo only laughed openly at the werewolf’s reaction, his laugher deepening as he saw the red painting Liam’s cheek. A crimson tone that would make Scott alpha’s eyes envy.

 

But then, the younger boy messed Theo’s hair up, before turning his eyes to the chimera and pressing their lips together and caressing his neck, a light and fond touch that made Theo melt under the werewolf’s arm. The kiss was tender and gently, and as soon as their mouths parted, Liam assumed – or at least tried and failed – a neutral expression, his face trying his hardest not to show how much he appreciated Theo’s declaration.

 

Even if Theo smirked, Liam knew those words were so truthful the chimera could almost smile.

 

And he did. Theo smiled a silly, goofy smile, while resting his head on Liam’s shoulders, listening as the beta tried to whisper, as quietly as possible:

 

“I love you too.”

 

Their heartbeats somehow synced and Theo closed his eyes, purring as he felt Liam’s fingers caressing his hand, pizzas long forgotten.

 

And to him, that was happiness was like.

 

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks everyone for reading! Kudos and reviews are always welcome :3  
> Let's spread the Thiam love. ♥


End file.
